The Archon Legacy
by Daviso452
Summary: The fall of the Guild, how the Archon bloodline survived it, and the creation of the Hammerthyst.
1. Chapter 1

Long ago, there was a land called Albion. In that land, heroes were not just people who saved others, but people who possessed great skill in swordsmanship, archery, and magic. One hero created a guild where all heroes could come and train and where citizens could ask for help. One such hero trained there and was able to defeat one of the most evil beings Albion had ever known: Jack of Blades. With Jack dead, Albion lived in peace once more. The hero settled down and had a family. But as time went on, and with no villains to fight, the guild began to grow arrogant, and corrupted, stealing from the people they once protected. Until one day, the citizens had had enough…

"I just don't understand why you guys use real swords," Dominic said with a look of disappointment on his face.

"One, because not all of us are gifted with will. Two, because we are brave enough to enter the heat of battle. And three, never could a summoned sword beat the real thing." Mark muttered the last sentence, and Dominic detected a hint of an insult.

"Is that why I just beat you?" Mark lay on the ground, his sword ten feet away, with the glowing blade of Dominic's summoned sword near his throat. The small crowd cheered Dominic on, but he dispelled the blade and helped Mark back up. The two walked over to Mark's sword, and when Mark picked it up, he turned and his blade met Dom's.

"Both of you stop. Please?" Abigail, who had been watching from a distance, entered the scene.

"All right, fine." Dominic disposed of his summoned sword, embraced Abigail, and the two kissed.

"Dom, that wasn't a fair fight. You used three swords while he only had one," Abigail said with a smirk on her face, right before they kissed again.

"Mark wanted to test his strength against my will."

"To the bloody void I did! I asked for a one-on-one fight and the bugger springs up three more blades during the fight! Just as I'm about to win too," Mark complained, sheathing his sword.

"Oh, you nit-wit! Those swords were up long before that so-called winning blow! You're just too blind to have seen them!"

"Oh the both of you, shut up! Best friends are not supposed to fight this much! Anyway, can I have him for the day Mark?" Abigail asked with a flutter of her eyes.

"Go on then. Take him. I have some real challengers to face. See you around, Dom." Dominic and Mark performed their handshake that best friends have and Dominic and Abigail walked away. Mark thenstarted to challenge those who had supported Dom during the fight.


	2. Chapter 2

As Dominic and Abigail walked through the guild woods, which had seen a decline in wildlife in recent years, Dom felt a little curious. "Why did you come here all by yourself? The roads can be dangerous; who knows what would have happened if a hero found you?"

"I would have my own hero come to my protection," she said, followed by another kiss.

"And a good hero you chose," said Dominic's father, Alexander, who had appeared on the path, sword in one hand and the unintelligibly mutilated body of an animal in the other. "Are you here for my Grandfather's celebration, Abigail?"

"Why of course, Mr. Xander! I've been wishing to see this event since I was a little girl. Plus, it feels good to be rid of Bowerstone for a while. But of course, Dom here never invites me, so I came of my own accord."

"I've had good reason to!" As usual, Dom's voice started to strain at the sound of an insult, "Remember the last time you came? You were nearly assaulted by another hero! You don't realize how lucky it truly was that I was able to help you!"

"I'm guessing the hundred times before that you saved me were accidents too." Dom's jaw dropped. Abby poked him in the side and said, laughing, "Oh you know I'm just joking. Come on, cheer up! This is the day to celebrate your heritage! You're an Archon hero! The great-grandson of the great hero of Oakvale!"

"He does have a point though, Abby. This is not a normal day. The Majority of Albion's heroes have gathered here: good and bad. Oh, if my Grandfather had seen what the guild has turned into, I wouldn't be surprised if he saw fit to burn it all down."

Dominic turned his frown to a smile. "Abby is right father. No matter what has become of the guild, this is still a day of celebration." Abigail's smile always made Dominic happy, and just as the two kissed, a loud boom sounded in the distance. Abigail clung to Dominic's arm "Was that a divine fury?"

Alexander's eyes filled with worry. "No, its worse: it was a gun." Xander ran back to the guild grounds as fast as he could. Dom and Abby followed. What they saw when they arrived was a horror: The citizens of Albion were revolting against the guild.

Abigail stayed near the path as she watched the two members of the Archon bloodline fought gallantly with their fellow heroes, but eventually the guns that these citizens possessed outmatched the hero's sword, arrows and magic. One by one, the heroes of the guild died. And so it came to be that Alexander, too, fell victim to the bullet. Abigail gasped. Alexander pulled a box from his pocket and handed it to his son "I've kept it safe for you, son. Go to the town of Oakfield. There you will find a Demon door on the northeastern shore. Use the box there. Then, you will live in peace," and he died.


	3. Chapter 3

As it became apparent that the heroes would not win the battle, Dominic ran to Abigail and the two escaped through the woods. As they ran as fast as they could, a man with a club flanked them from the bushes and knocked Dominic down. Dominic's hand landed on a branch which he picked up and tried to strike with, but, the man simply swung his club and struck Dom in the head, knocking him out.

As Dom fell, a somewhat cylindrical-shaped amethyst rolled out of his pocket and landed on some grass. As Dom lay on the ground, the man ran over to Abigail and grabbed her by her hair, holding a knife to her throat. "Time to die, hero!"

"Please," Abigail screamed, "I'm not a hero!"

"Oh no? Then you'll make a nice slave." The man clutched her hair tighter and started to drag her through the woods.

Dominic was a master a master of magic, causing his body to be lined with many blue markings. As Abigail thrashed to free herself of the man, these blue markings began to transfer onto the branch that had remained in Dominic's grasp. As the markings spread, the amethyst that had fallen out of his pocket was slowly being pulled towards the branch, until Abigail finally called out "Dominic save me!"

All at once, Dominic's eyed opened and he stood up. The amethyst had attached itself horizontally to the head of the branch. The two began to glow as Dominic poured his will and magic into the gem and branch, and soon they both changed: the amethyst grew in size while the branch became straighter and thicker. Dominic jabbed the base of the staff into the ground and roots appeared, spiraling around the staff until they reached the gem. When they reached the amethyst, they split into several smaller roots and snaked across the gem, until all at once the staff, roots and amethyst fused and hardened to create a giant hammer.

The man heard the sound the transformation made and turned to see what it was, just as Dominic slammed the hammer down onto the man's head, utterly crushing his skull and releasing his grasp of Abigail. Dominic collapsed to a knee, releasing the hammer, and Abigail rushed to his side. Abigail recognized their surroundings and she frantically looked around the woods until she found a small dugout she and Dominic had made as kids. Dominic dragged his new hammer as Abby helped him to his feet and guided him to the dugout where they spent the night.

The next morning they continued their journey north, no matter the obstacle. If they came to a river, Dom would make a bridge of ice. If they were attacked, Dom would bash them with his hammer. If a tree was in the way, Dom would tell it to move and it did. He did his all to keep Abigail safe and happy. She did her all to keep Dominic's spirit up. At one point, Abigail asked "Hey Dom?"

"Yeah?"

"What's in that box your father gave you?"

"The one thing that is keeping me sane for all that has happened."

Abigail never asked about it again


	4. Chapter 4

And so it came to be that they arrived in Oakfield, a foggy, dead town whose people suffered of hunger and disease. Even still, the people of Albion were very anxious to rid the world of heroes and had already arrived in Oakfield to dispose of any other heroes. Several guards were patrolling the streets, and so it was not yet safe for the two to come out in the open. As they hid in the woods one day, Abigail thought as though she heard something.

"Are you sure?" Dominic asked, worry building in his voice. "What did it sound like?"

"Like something was being cut…" At that moment, Dominic heard it too. The two ran through the woods until they came to a cave.

As they traveled through the cave, they came to a large room where a small stream was flowing. They heard a voice coming through the cave behind them, and so they look for a place to try and hide.

A man entered the cave, dragging his feet and head drooped, and mumbling. He climbed up the wall of the cave to a ledge and said, "Oh, great. This is perfect. A thirty foot drop down, eh? That's good. It'll be quick." He started to remove all his possessions. "Should I have told anyone? Or would anyone have cared?" He dropped all he was carrying onto the ground. "This town certainly wouldn't. This sad, pitiful," the man's eyes began to water, "dead, diseased town. Well, goodbye," and he walked off the ledge.

Dominic didn't hesitate: he jumped up and ran as fast as he could. He jumped up and off the wall and caught the man in his arms mid-air, and rolled when he landed. "What the hell are you doing you bloody idiot? Do you want to die?"

The man stared, speechless, but then mumbled "You… you saved me? But… but you don't even know me!"

"I don't care! I doubt you had a good reason to kill yourself. I didn't want to see you die. Who are you anyway? Oh, and again, why did you try to kill yourself?"

The man stared at the ground, hand on his chin. "Perhaps… perhaps I was wrong… Maybe there is still good in this world… Still a reason worth living…" Dom gave him an odd look, but as the man finished his sentence, a crack in the ceiling produced a stream of light that shone directly on the man. From it, descended a giant golden acorn, that landed softly in the man's hands.

Dominic and Abigail watched in awe as this happened. When the light in the ceiling disappeared, the man stood up and, with a smile, walked over to Dom and shook his hand. He said, "My name sir is Albert Luminous. I tried to kill myself because my life was in ruin and I felt no good was left in this world. You sir, proved me wrong. And now the light has shown me the way and has told me to plant this in the town. I t will save them from the endless hunger that has plagued them. Come, there is much to be done."

Dominic stood in place. "I'm sorry sir, but I'm a hero. If I come out in the open I'll be killed."

Albert gave a reassuring smile and placed his hand on Dominic's shoulder. "I'll make sure that changes, kind sir. What did you say your name was?"

Dominic straightened up. "Dominic. My name is Dominic. And this is Abigail," he pointed to Abigail who came out from hiding.

"Well, Dominic, as I said, I shall make sure the people of this town know who saved them. They will surely lose any prejudice for you. Until then, I wish you two the best of luck."


	5. Chapter 5

As the three left the cave, Albert departed for the town and Dominic and Abigail for the shore. They walked through the woods; an abnormal air of peace had finally settled about them. They walked for several hours, but they finally arrived at the beach. They then travelled east, until they came to a strange wall in the side of a hill next to the beach.

The wall was made of stone, and carved into it was the face of an old, bearded man. As they approached, the face started to come out of the wall, become not a flat carving but a living face of stone stuck to a wall. Then it began to talk, "What businesses have you two here to be in my presence? I wish to be alone. My beloved has left me, and my heart is left shattered from her absence."

Abigail had never seen a real demon door before. She had heard stories of them and seen drawings, but never seen them for herself. She clung to Dominic, who walked toward to door. "I was told by my father that we may seek shelter here."

"Hmpf. If you, sir, were directed here, you must have been told the requirements that I bear," the door said in response.

"I was," Dominic turned to Abigail. "Abigail, a few days ago I suffered the worst loss I have ever felt in my life. My father, and my people, are dead; killed by the people we were sworn to protect." He now held her hands. "And, the only way I can think of getting through this, is by spending my time with the person I love more than anyone in the world." He knelt on one knee, and took out the box

"Dom…" Abigail's eyes were wide; her mouth speechless.

"Abigail, will you marry me?" Dominic opened the box to reveal a ring

Abigail stared at Dominic, and her eyes started to water. Dominic looked at her with a look of worry, and then she smiled. "Yes… yes, my answer is yes!" Dominic stood up and the two hugged and kissed on the spot.

The door began to cry. "Oh, bravo! Bravo to the both of you! I hope that you may find everlasting happiness! Wait, I have a bargain to uphold!" The face on the door flattened back to a wall and split right down the middle, opened, and revealed a purple, swirling portal.

Dominic held Abigail's hand and led her through the portal. She was scared at first, but stepped through. What they saw on the other side was a sight to bring anyone to tears of joy: a road with a fence lining the left side with the greenest of grass on either side of the road. A trail split from the main road on the left that crossed a small pond and went up a hill to a windmill that was always turning. On the right was a well that contained the purest supply of water. And at the end of the road, was the most beautiful house either of them had ever seen. A chicken coop was placed just to the left of the front door.

The two walked up to the house. I sign was posted that read, "Serenity Farm." They looked at each other, kissed, and entered the house. That night, a baby was made.


	6. Epilogue

A few years later, Albert was supervising the building of a temple made of marble. The golden acorn the light had given him had sprouted a tree and fulfilled everything promised. The fog had lifted, and the land became fertile. A bountiful harvest was had the likes of which no one in the town had ever seen, and was now occurring every year.

Albert felt something tap his shoulder. He turned to see a letter floating down in front of him, but no sign of who brought it. It read, "_Dear Albert, I just wanted you to know that Abigail and I have lived very happily since I saved you in that cave. We're engaged! Which brings me to a question; Will you marry us? We've been a little isolated and have not been able to make it official._

_"But we aren't lonely. We have a son named Alan. He just turned two last month. And we have a daughter. She was born just a few months ago. Which brings me to my next question; is there a school in the town? I've been teaching my son how to hunt, but I want him and my daughter to receive a real education._

_ "Oh, and one last thing; Do the people accept heroes again? I said we weren't lonely but that doesn't we don't want to interact with people. I've considered having my wife find a home in the town while I reside here, just so she doesn't have to bear my burden._

_ "Oh, silly me, I've forgotten to tell you where we even are. Head north to the shore, and then travel east. It is many miles away, but you'll eventually come to an opened demon door. Inside is a beautiful farm. Perhaps the light wants Oakfield to look like this... Anyway, attach your response to this letter and just blow it out of your hands. It will find its way home._

Albert flipped the paper over and got out a quill pen. "_Dear Dominic, I have received your letter. Of course I will marry you and your fiancé together. It just so happens that a school is in the process of being built right now. The people here actually love you now. I told them a story of a hero that helped me obtain the acorn, and at first a few people were unsure. But now, the city loves you. Some are still weary, but these people will make sure you and your family are not harmed. Come to Oakvale whenever you like." _Then he blew the letter away as instructed.

A few days later, under a cloudless sky, the town of Oakfield gathered and watched as Dominic and Abigail were married to each other. As they kissed, the crowd cheered. Albert put his hand on Dominic's shoulder and said, "Welcome home, Hero of Oakfield."


End file.
